The Desired Reality
by HannahSakura.Pinoy
Summary: After killing Itachi, Sasuke wakes up in a familiar place, but unfamiliar reality. FEM SASUx?
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired these past few days so this popped out from somewhere. Forgive my laziness to update my other fics. And readers of my first fem Sasuke fic _Tit for tat,_I'm not yet updating but I'll be making other fem Sasu fics. This is one of them.

By the way, in _Tit for tat_, I'm thinking of revising the last chapter I wrote. It was chapter eight, I think. Maybe I'll just delete that chapter first. It sucked!

Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Why now? Why was she regretting? This had been her goal for so long. She put everything else away, sacrificed things she shouldn't have sacrificed, betrayed her village, the only home she knew until she could no longer identify it as such because her world had changed so drastically hideous. She trained just for this day, and it came. Itachi was finally dead.

BUT WHY THE HECK WAS SHE REGRETTING!?

And she realized, maybe she had not wanted him dead at all. Maybe, she never really hated him. That's right. She loved him, love him maybe too much. That was what she did. It was a flaw she'd always had, one she never wanted to admit before but deep down had probably always known. He told her to hate him. And she did, poured out every ounce of hatred for him because she loved him. Her hate was actually her love.

But now that he was gone, what was there for her to hate or love? She existed for him, only him and nothing else. He had been her aim, her drive, and her reason for existence. He had been the one who gave her dreams and nightmares, the one who created destruction, planted terror, gave her pain and hurt but kept her alive all these years.

A long, long time ago, or maybe not that long, but still long ago, he had been the one who gave her joy. And that joy came hand-in-hand with a disappointment that had always been subdued by the vast blind hope she'd had for the possibility of spending time with him on an unspecified time and day. He had brought out both smiles and frowns.

He had been everything. He can't die. But he was dead. And shaking his body, screaming his name, nothing was ever going to bring him back.

"_Please_. Wake up. Itachi."

She cried. Briefly felt the warmth of sliding tears on her cheeks before the rain washed them away. His eyes were still open, black, not red. So lifeless.

He never looked so beautiful before, with his mouth slightly open, locks of drenched ebony hair pasted on pale, but lightly tanned skinned.

"Aniki" When was the last time she said that word? How long since she had uttered something so fondly? A long time. Too long.

She always thought killing him was impossible though she always told herself, and everybody else, otherwise. It was hard to believe even when he's already dead.

She should die too, she decided all of a sudden. She wanted to. She had not quite abandoned the thought of reviving her clan, but it wasn't nor had it ever been as important as bringing down Itachi.

Death seemed very appealing. She's tired, had lost interest in another goal or intention, death was fitting. She's still young, maybe too young. Or not. That depended on a person's point of view. In her opinion fifteen was old enough. Still young, yes, but old enough.

She's injured enough. She wondered if she should she wait, or do it herself. There were a lot of kunai available, scattered across the field in violent disarray, and one in perfect reach of her right hand if she fully extends her arm.

Her vision started to become blurry and she didn't bother to try to regain it. A weak smile present, she grasped his hand, cold as stone and soon would become almost as hard. She rested on his chest, empty of all feeling, never wanting to let go of the hand she remembered holding hers back once upon a time.

Her eyes were closing.

"I didn't want you to die." Such thoughts, such contradiction to what she had been saying before this day. And she was saying this now? When it was finally too late? It wasn't fair. How could she have just realized it now? A fool she was.

"But…" Her blurry gaze was set on her sword laying a few feet from them, washed of blood and gleaming with pride. "did you… really want me to kill you?"

Of course he there was no answer. She had a lot of questions still, and they won't be answered either by anyone.

Death was near. They would be together again, hopefully in a place of solace.

Was she still crying? She was too physically and emotionally numb to tell or care. She could hardly feel the hand she held or the drenched cloak where she lay. The world was gradually becoming mute of color and sound.

Her mouth opened to say something. Darkness came sooner than the words.

* * *

Sasuke jerked awake, cold and sweating, eyes wide and heart pumping with fear. A dream? Is Itachi really dead? The room spun almost nauseatingly, she could hardly make out anything. Still, there was something that brought a sense of familiarity and comfort that subdued the anxiousness she was feeling.

Dismissing the dizziness, she stood, feeling colder when the little warmth from the blanket died out as she slipped away and when her bare feet touched the timber floor.

The little sunlight that seeped in from the split in the shuttered window told her it was morning. The minute she slid the door open, an aroma filled her nostrils. She was shocked once she finally realized where she was.

She wobbled her way down the dimly lit hallway, passing several closed doors left and right, turned the corner to the stairs.

As she got nearer and nearer to her destination the familiar aroma intensified although she couldn't quite gather her thoughts properly to name them. She grasped the sliding door and opened it a little too swift and strong, tugging herself with it and almost falling over. She did not recall the door being that light before, nor the room being smaller than she remembered.

She flinched at the bright light of the dining room but did not break her gaze on two dark haired figures sitting opposite each other on the table.

Both heads turned slightly towards her, one virtually a second later than the other, when they heard the door slam open on the opposite doorframe. Both pairs of dark eyes remain impassive but a little reprimanding.

"Oi. Not so loud in the morning." Said the short haired one, and then turned back to the table where he continued sketching on a thick sketch pad with a pencil.

"You should learn to be more hushed, Sasuke. If father was here you would get scolded." And then the pony-tailed long haired one turned back to polishing weapons that looked like they did not even need polishing at all.

Sasuke gaped at the two men almost fell over again when her knees buckled but caught herself just in time by leaning most of her weight on the door. She was completely speechless as all process of thinking suddenly stopped working.

Then another figure came in through the doorless opening that connected to the kitchen. A beautiful woman in her early forties smiled her way, walking over to and placing several dishes on the table.

"Oh, good morning, Sasuke. I'm surprised you're awake. I thought you would sleep until noon since you came in late from your mission yesterday."

_My… mother?_

"…" Was she still dreaming? She made a small sound of disbelief as her knees suddenly became weak again and she slid down a little, the door hardly keeping her up.

Everything was started spinning again; she barely registered Itachi and the other one's attention direct back to her.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Mikoto took a few tentative steps over to her daughter who looked paler than usual and appeared to be grappling with consciousness. In her peripheral vision she subtly noticed her sons shift and drop what they were occupied with, already prepared to act if necessary. Of course they tried not to be obvious, but they were. Her sons always had a difficulty expressing their feelings. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that thought.

Sasuke dropped to the ground, losing the battle for awareness. Before blacking out completely, she dimly heard her mother cry out her name.

* * *

This first chapter is just a prologue. Let's just hope I finish this fic. I've never finished a multi-chaptered fic before.

Readers of my fem Kakashi fic, um… well… I'll be writing the second chapter as soon as I can! Sorry! I know it has been a long time I updated anything. But maybe oneshots will make you guys happy.

Guys, please do review and tell me what you think. Thank you! Until next chapter then. Please tell me if there are any mistakes!

This chapter has been edited (Aug 13, 2012).


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long! There are many unfinished versions of chapter 2 but this one is the one! Please enjoy!

* * *

"Father is coming home tomorrow."

Sasuke could not help but turn rigid and her frowning mouth seem to tug down a degree. There were no apparent reactions from Itachi and Sai but their ignorance made an impression to Sasuke that her brothers' view of their father did not differ greatly from hers.

The dinner stubbornly maintained it's taciturn atmosphere while Mikoto immediately regretted having broached the subject. She only wanted to break the silence that embraced the room and perhaps better the relationship of her children and Fugaku, but the declaration only seemed to worsen the situation.

Despite the decline of her mood, Mikoto kept up her optimism. It was the grim, set look on their faces that faltered her smile, and soon enough disappeared altogether. The only sound that could be heard was the steady ticking of the clock.

--

Chapter 2

--

Breakfast was no better than the night before. Immediately after, Sai and Itachi had gone off to their respective Anbu faction. Sasuke, with nothing to do, left to wander the village. She had no intention of waiting for her father to arrive.

She felt as if everything was foreign although she had walked upon these streets many times before in her previous life. The familiarity was too much that she felt a little unsteady.

A thousand times she'd walk these streets with Itachi. And another thousand times by herself. She'd grown tired of these streets before, yet today it somehow felt refreshing to her senses.

Then there was Ichiraku Ramen. A brief glance its way showed no one familiar except for the old man and her daughter, hence Sasuke kept on her graceful strides to nowhere in particular. She'd become slightly disappointed at the absence of a certain loudmouth blond. A thought popped up that he might not even exist in this world. Not that it mattered.

A week. A week had gone by since Sasuke woke up in this strange reality. In that span of time, much like before, she hardly saw Itachi, him being occupied with ANBU matters. Her father was not home the whole week and she did not speak a word to her other 'brother' once, and neither did he to her. Unsurprisingly so since like Itachi he was out on missions by daybreak, only coming home by nightfall from time to time. It was a wonder how they had been able to have dinner altogether last night.

Lastly, their ever-worrisome mother took unnecessary care of her ever since her momentary loss of consciousness. Mikoto somehow believed that her daughter had caught some sort of sickness during her mission —which Sasuke still can't recall— and forced her to stay at home. Truthfully she did feel a little bit out of it, like her body needed a break. Still, she didn't want to be trapped at their empty mansion. In her mind, the place still held the stains of red and the stench of death. It would never go away.

She'd already decided that she would not think about it. The Uchiha Clan is alive. That's all that matters now.

The matter to focus on is her rank. Itachi is Anbu Captain and Sai is a member of the Root Division. She however was only in the ranks of chuunin. Due to her clan's choice she had not been placed on a team after her graduation at the academy. She'd been trained by relatives which proved to not have great or any difference at all had she trained with a team.

All those, she somehow just knew, as if she really had been living here all this time.

It irked her that her brothers have already attained such high rank at a young age while she was at mere chuunin rank.

She was going to do something about this.

She was deep in thought as a breeze blew by, carrying a piece of paper that smacked right to her face, earning a grunt of displeasure from her. Usually she would have crumpled the annoyance and threw it away but somehow she happened to glance at it. And she was pleased.

The paper contained many words, but her gaze only caught two.

… _Jounin Exam…_

--

Slouched back in his chair, Yondaime leaned forward with a weary sigh, pen heavy in his hand as he flipped through one of the many reports shinobi were to hand after the conclusion of missions, and as troublesome as it is to write, the reports are mandatory no matter whether it had been the success they hoped for, or a failure.

Currently he is skimming through a C-rank mission report of some recently-proclaimed genin team. Personally, Minato did not understand why he bothers to skim through the exaggeratedly-written report. Unmistakably, the sensei happily surrendered the task to his genin, who filled it with tales off saving a town from bizarre creatures of the unknown.

Just then, the door opened without so much as a knock, and entered a team of ANBU led by none other than his ever-languid and currently-annoying ex-student who walked as if he didn't have a care in the world, a porcelain mask of a dog dangling by his hip with a string.

"The report, Hokage-sama." The folder was offhandedly tossed on to his desk. Kakashi's smile irked Yondaime, but not as much as the orange book the Copy-nin never bothered to take his eye off. Damn his sensei for corrupting his student.

"You've come just in time. As my dear ex-student, you know I have full trust in you, Kakashi, and I was wondering if I could ask of your opinion."

By his eyes alone it is obvious to Kakashi that his ex-teacher had a scheme brewing. No doubt concerning something about his behavior. Normally he wouldn't have bothered but today he's somehow in the mood to entertain. He gave a short glance which made Yondaime think he had caught his prey. "If you must."

Minato suppressed a grin.

"There is this shinobi you see, and I find that his overall manner lack respect for his authorities. Do you suppose I as his kage should deploy him a ban from missions?"

"By all means."

"Well then, gentlemen, would you please excuse us while I have Kakashi sign a few papers?" Truthfully, he had forgotten other men were still in the room.

Once the door clicked shut, the smiles dropped along with the gloved hand that held Icha Icha Paradise. "Would you like to sit…?" he gestured at the other chair beside his desk.

Yondaime waited in silence, and though it seemed like Kakashi was considering the offer, he did not sit down, nor did he actually consider doing so.

"You've been having nightmares again." His tone teetered between stating and asking. "Here, sign these," he finished with a sigh and pushed some papers and a pen toward the surprised young man.

"Sensei, don't tell me you were serious?"

_Still such a kid._ Yondaime smiled a little at his thought. " I wish I was, but no. I'm giving you a break from ANBU. Starting tomorrow, you will no longer be accepting any missions higher than jounin rank."

"But…" It was Kakashi's turn to sigh knowing it would be pointless to argue. "For how long?"

"We'll see." A full grin spread across his face. "Anyway, we'll talk about this later. As much as I would like to have a chat with my favorite ex-student, there will be a meeting here soon."

Not a muscle from Kakashi's body moved.

"Don't tell me you're planning on staying?" Yondaime raised an incredulous brow.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "I have a feeling that something good is about to happen."

--

"What?" A nameless shinobi with dark orange hair who was guarding the door to the Hokage scrutinized Sasuke whilst she graced him with a glare for being a nuisance in her existence.

"You heard her. She wants to enter the jounin exams. " His coffee-haired companion chuckled lightheartedly, which Sasuke ignored since he didn't seem to be making scorn of her intentions.

"I'm sorry, but Hokage-sama is in a meeting and we have strict orders to not let anyone enter." The guard's serious face suddenly became both curious and perplexed. He then added. "Besides, aren't you a little too young to be entering? You shouldn't be so eager kid. Go home and wait another few years."

--

Inside, the meeting stopped momentarily to listen to the commotion just beyond the double doors. The doors slammed open and in stepped a young, raven-haired teen, her waist-long hair billowing from the breeze coming from the slightly-open window, heads of dozens of shinobi snapping her way. Some immediately glared at her for her impudence.

Once her eyes landed on the youthful appearance of the blonde Hokage, who had just snapped out of a drowsy state, she halted midstep and stared.

_Yondaime!?_

Surprise, surprise. Sasuke had not expected this. She figured it would have been Tsunade behind the desk. She never thought of such possibility. This reminded her that there was a lot more to be learned about this reality.

Sasuke dismissed the shock and walked over to the front of the Hokage with the intention of obtaining his approval. Not one of the jounin in the room stopped her advance in any way, granting her no trouble of a fight, unlike the two who started to stumble inside groaning.

"Hokage-sama… Please forgive us. This girl…"

"That is alright." He raised a firm hand to emphasize his point then turned to the waiting Sasuke. "So… what is this about? Surely it must be important since you had to disturb the meeting." Internally, Yondaime was glad for the interruption. He was bored out of his mind listening to the final arrangements for the upcoming jounin exam. The girl had come right on time.

Everyone waited in silence for Sasuke's answer. " I need your permission to enter the jounin exams." She sounded a bit rude to the ears of the jounins and chuunins and yet the Hokage seemed a little pleased.

"Really?" He said, a bit amused amidst the seriousness of his face and tone. "Aren't you entering a little late? You only have a little more than a month to prepare."

"I'm sure I'll be prepared." She answered confidently.

Yondaime paused, having trouble making a decision. "On whose recommendation are you entering?"

"No one."

Minato eyed the girl carefully, secretly admiring her guts. Yet, for someone so young, entering without recommendations is a bit odd. "I'm sorry. Without a recommendation you cannot participate in the exams." Of course, it wasn't true. From his spot on the wall, Kakashi glanced at him over the top of his book.

"I've never heard of that before!" She obviously wanted to tear something apart.

_She's smarter than I thought._ Yondaime only smiled. "It's new."

Yondaime paused again, feigning to think things through. "I don't know… How old are you?"

"Fifteen." She was getting a little irritated at the unnecessary questions but kept herself cool. It would not do if he denied her because of her temper.

_Still young._ "Your eagerness is pleasing but still…"

Sasuke was about to argue when a familiar voice cut through. "Why not permit her?" The owner of the voice entered from the crowd of confused shinobi. Sasuke glanced behind, surprised more of the voice than the words. She'd recognize it anywhere. She looked back just to make sure, because she should never be too sure in this world.

The familiar form of Hatake Kakashi walked idly out of the crowd of shinobi and halted at her side. "She said she's ready. Let us find out at the exam."

Yondaime eyed him carefully, surprised, stared until he got impatient. "Kakashi? Do you know this girl?"

"Not really."

Minato was a bit irritated at the lack of explanation from his former student but decided to squeeze it out of him later.

"Well then." Yondaime looked back at Sasuke. "I will grant you permission. But…" Sasuke did not miss the gleam in those blue eyes. "If you fail, you will be demoted back to genin. If you wish to partake in higher rank missions you have to retake the chuunin exam."

Kakashi eyed her while pretending to read his perverted book. Sasuke remained in silence as she contemplated on her decision.

"Will that be a deal?" She felt as if Yondaime was taunting her, giving her a challenge, a test of her capabilities and courage.

"Deal." His eyes lit up, like he was proud to have a soldier with great resolve and nerve to challenge him. He offered a hand which she took in a firm shake. A great idea suddenly dawned on him. This girl, he thought, might be a good match for his son. He grinned.

"Very well. Your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The surrounding shinobi broke out in surprise with murmurs. No wonder she was so confident, aside of being arrogant. This would be interesting. Yet another smug grin broke from Minato's face.

"I hope you'll be as prepared as you say. The permit will be sent to you, Sasuke-chan." As Sasuke walked away, she gave a finally fleeting glance at Kakashi, before stepping out the doors.

"Well then, shall we continue the meeting?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!

A third Fem Sasu fic is out. The title is _Ensnared_. It is a Haku x Fem Sasu x Gaara fic. It only has one chapter right now, but I'm working on the next chapter.

Also, the sequel of my Sakura x Sakumo fic is out. The title is _Loving You_.

Please read and review these fics if you have time! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

As she walked through the gate that separated the Uchiha from the rest of the village and past the houses that lined the street, Sasuke sensed rather than saw the eyes that followed her with scrutinizing and inquisitive gazes. Tired and sore from training, she did not bother direct her own stare to theirs, nor did she bother to show awareness to their strange behavior, extending her pace to long strides.

She was nearly home when a sudden blur caught her attention and she immediately lifted her forearm in time to block a fist aiming her face. She grabbed the wrist and slammed her knee into her assailant's abdomen, although only managing to graze lightly when he jumped back.

"Not bad." The voice belonged to someone she did not recognize at all yet at the same time inexplicably familiar. The aggressor landed beside another man a few feet away, clutching his stomach lightly.

When she no longer felt intent to cause her harm Sasuke dropped her defensive stance, quickly noting the symbol of the Uchiha stitched on their clothing. Two identical faces stared at her with pleased eyes, both possessing dark brown, almost black hair. Twins, no older than Itachi, she somehow identified with the names Ryuuki and Ryuuji. Instinctively, she stored this newfound information.

Ryuuji, the younger, long-haired twin reached to ruffle her hair in a spurt of affection and Sasuke let him, staring with eyes wider than usual, not knowing how to react to this unfamiliar contact from an unfamiliar relative. Glancing at Ryuuki run a hand through his short hair and catching sight of the hilt of the sword on his back, Sasuke gathered she had no possession of a sword.

She needed a sword, but before she could further ponder on the revelation an arm coiled around her shoulders, gently yet firmly pulling her to his chest, away from Ryuuji. "What's this? Two jounin men bullying a single maiden? Tsk tsk. Good thing I happened to pass by." She felt the man turn his head and exchange challenging gazes with Ryuuki.

"Are you implying we would harm her, Obito?" Ryuuki said, smirking while reaching for his sword.

"You already did. Don't think I hadn't witnessed what happened."

She felt Obito's other arm reach for his own weapon and gently shoved her towards Ryuuji. This allowed her to finally look at this new character. Spiky, black hair with his left eye concealed with an eye patch. Another Uchiha she did not recognize. Only his name was somewhat familiar.

"So Sasuke," Ryuuji started, although his eyes remained on the ongoing skirmish. She, too, persisted her gaze on the playful bout, hoping to catch some moves or techniques that would assist her in the upcoming exam. "there's this rumor going—"

Sasuke turned her head to him, wondering why he discontinued the conversation. Concurrently, Ryuuki and Obito broke off their fight. Turning her head to catch a look at what interrupted, Sasuke immediately turned rigid at the stern eyes of her father.

--

"Fugaku-sama." The three young men simultaneously bowed.

All of them were ignored, however, Fugaku's gaze seemingly glued on to Sasuke, piercing her with those cold, cold eyes. The same as she remembered. She briefly wondered why he was here since she distinctly remembered he wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow. He seemed to wait, demand, something from her. It took her a while to realize what it was.

"Welcome back, otou—"

"What is the meaning of this?" His tone sounded calm, yet she felt the fury and sharpness that she almost flinched in alarm. Her exterior revealed nothing. She looked at the scroll in his hand and eyed the Hokage's seal.

"That is—"

"'I, Yondaime of Konohagakure, hereby give my consent for Uchiha Sasuke-chan to take part in the upcoming jounin exam'" Fugaku quoted, an eye twitching at the Hokage's casually-fashioned words. "I don't remember granting _my_ consent for this."

Sasuke did not comprehend his meaning. She did not understand the necessity for his consent. He even sounded displeased as if he disapproved her of effort to rise a rank.

"Then," She weighed her options yet in the end decided to just request for his approval. She remembered to bow her head to show respect. "I would like to receive your consent to enter the jounin exam."

"Denied."

"Why?!" She demanded before her mind could catch up. From her vantage point, she noticed Obito clamp a hand to his mouth in a startled performance and the twins eyeing her with such worry and alarm that she bit her tongue to refrain any sharp remark from sneaking through. As much as they wanted to assist her, they wisely remained silent.

Her father's eyes trapped her in an obsidian glare, furiously assessing her. Seconds ticked by with both of them still not willing to relent their stares. The anger from her outburst hadn't diminished and was still bubbling dangerously close to the surface. Many things have happened. She wasn't that child he could frighten anymore.

She knew he was outraged at her behavior, and it felt sickly satisfying.

"What makes you think you qualify? You barely passed the chuunin exam three years ago." Fugaku spoke, finally breaking the deafening silence, enlightening Sasuke with new information. She did not remember the event he spoke of. What came to her mind was the same event in a different reality, where she did not pass, where war occurred and Sandaime had passed away and... many other things.

She frowned deeper, resisted the urge to clench her fists at the memory.

"That was three years ago." She did not bother to say anything else. She would prove to them that the she is not the weakling he speaks of. She will enter with or without her father's unnecessary approval. She'll enter. This time she will succeed.

--

Itachi and Sai eyed her as she entered the drawing room that night and sat on the opposite side of the room, noticeably away from them. It had been a few hours since she had walked away from her father and she was certain her brothers had already been informed of the incident.

"Aren't you rushing things, Sasuke?" She noticed Itachi's emotionless mask slip into a frown.

"The jounin exam isn't a mere game." Sai did not make an effort to disengage from his sketch to look at her.

"I know that," she unintentionally snapped. Sai's brows creased a little, but said nothing otherwise. Itachi glanced at his brother briefly before looking back at Sasuke.

"You've been acting differently, Sasuke. Your tongue has been wagging freely as of late. You need to refine yourself." He stared at her with those intense black eyes. She shifted her attention, not being able to look into those black depths that knew so much yet revealed so little. She wasn't aware that he could not read her either. "We are aware of what happened with father beforehand and we aren't here to stop you. All we ask is for you to think about this more carefully."

She didn't need to think about it. She was weary of the opposition. Could they be just testing her resolve? Or did they believe her incompetent of jounin rank? She knew she looked weak compared to her siblings. She probably hadn't accomplished much considering her current status.

She looked at Itachi quietly awaiting her response, and glanced at Sai who seemed to enjoy ignoring the situation. She wasn't good enough, even in another reality. When will she be good enough?

"I have already made up my mind." She stood up and headed toward the door, walking away for the second time that day.

Itachi turned to his other sibling, somewhat expecting a reassurance of some manner, although not knowing why or what for. It took the seventeen-year-old a while before he met the twenty-one year-old's gaze, not that he provided any assurance at all.

"You've been quiet." Itachi stated, knowing of his brother's suspicion that he likewise felt.

"She's… not herself, isn't she, nii-sama?" Sai answered, smiling a hollow smile that meant nothing. And they dropped the matter there, suddenly weary of it.

--

When she woke up at the sound of movement through the walls of her room, hardly any light seeped through her curtains. The red lights of the digital clock read 4:08. Not being able to sleep due to unyielding curiosity, she poked her head through her door in time to see a dark figure step out of the room beside hers.

"Onii-sama?" she forced, tasting its alien flavor as it rolled off her tongue.

The darkness made it hard to see, but she knew he looked at her with an expression as empty as hers. It reminded her of all those times she stared at this same hall, waiting, desperate for someone to come out of the darkness and tell her she's not alone.

No one came out of course. Everyone had just died. And now that memory merely stood as a nightmare she couldn't forget. She swallowed, forcing down hatred of the past.

"It's still early. Go back to sleep." He strode past her to the staircase, went down. She wasn't quite sure what to have expected from him when she trailed behind. She wasn't sure why she followed either. He completely ignored her noncompliance and entered the kitchen without turning on the light.

Itachi was there, unexpectedly, regarding them silently with his eyes in the dimness of the room. The smell of coffee permeated her nostrils with Itachi already drinking a cup and Sai pouring himself one. Sasuke stopped mid-stride, observing the absence of interaction between the three of them.

Silence passed, and stretched. She remained stationary, feeling a foreign assurance emanate from their presence and encroached her troubled mind.

"I'll be going." Sai declared, jerking Sasuke away from her thoughts and surprising her with the sudden break of silence . She felt her eyes snap open and her heart drum in her ears, losing touch of solace. Pushing off the wall he was leaning against and placing his cup on the sink, Sai was out the door, walking past her once again.

The air suddenly felt thick and cold. The silence rang loud. Louder.

She jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the front door. Itachi glanced at the clock, the hands telling him it was already 4:15. He got up, hardly making a sound in the process and graced out to the front door to put on his sandals. She honestly did not know why she was suddenly so eager to follow them.

Sai slid the door open and she watched him greet a masked ANBU before walking off, leaving the door open for Itachi. The ANBU stayed behind and Sasuke felt his gaze on her. A black robe covered him from head to toe, hiding his form yet somehow she was able to discern him a man.

The air around him was familiar. Perhaps someone she had met before. She felt him smile at her, couldn't see his eyes through the holes of his mask yet felt the gaze insistent on her form.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, Sasuke."

And then they were gone.

--

"Was that your sister?"

Itachi pulled his mask on and answered without a glance.

"Hai, Kabuto-san."

Kabuto smirked behind his mask.

* * *

Okay, this is the first time ever I've added OCs in a fic. I think they're just gonna be extras. And maybe more OCs will appear, but probably Uchihas only. I decided Sai would be 2 years older than Sasuke, and Itachi is still the same 5 to 6 years older.

I don't think I like this chapter. It lacks something.

By the way, I'm starting my first year of University this June so lesser updates, maybe? Probably.

And I don't know why Kabuto suddenly appeared. I decided that male Sakura would be named Sakurai. And male Karin, if one would ever appear in this fic, would be um… still Karin? Or maybe Karim? Still undecided.

(EDIT: I think I'll make Sakura a guy in this fic. Karin will remain a girl, if she would ever appear. What say you, guys? Male Sakura or female?)

Please review! -


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I would like to say that I absolutely can't believe that I haven't updated for two years! Time flew by so fast. Damn.

* * *

It was around three in the afternoon and the house was quiet when Sai returned home. Having discovered their mother absent from the kitchen and the living room he concluded that she was either out shopping or visiting the neighbors. Since their father was still at his workplace and Itachi won't be coming home for another day, that left him alone in the house with Sasuke.

Now where the hell was his little sister?

She'd been acting unfavorably as of late, her exploit at the Hokage's office has been the hot topic of the village the past few days and exceedingly frowned upon, particularly by their relatives. And considering her recent misbehavior with their father it probably won't be long before she'd be personally chastised by the council of elders.

Most of the younger Uchihas support her decision of course since there was nothing particularly wrong about wanting to undertake the jounin exam. But the exam won't be easy. She has the resolve, but will she have the skills to succeed?

And there was that one issue he keeps setting aside. He tells himself time and time again that she was in a rebellious age, and this new Sasuke was simply a phase that would fade away given the right time and proper guidance.

And yet something about this Sasuke seemed different. In a span of a day she had changed from a smiling, affectionate, and well-mannered sister and daughter, to a frequently frowning, unsociable girl that gave no concerns for her insolence toward other people.

This person was no longer the sister who would silently watch him draw over his shoulder, or wait for Itachi to come home from his missions. She never talks about her day during dinner, rather she rudely talks back to their father, which she did occasionally, except this time it was no longer an indignant, childish tantrum.

Something was definitely different.

Or maybe he was just thinking too much. Perhaps it this was just a phase that would dwindle with proper guidance. Perhaps it was a childish attempt to get attention. That must be it.

Sauntering back to the front door to put on his sandals, Sai proceeded to devise a plan to bring his sister back in character.

* * *

A walk through the village eased her mind somewhat. She was surprised at some of the changes and equally amazed at what remained unchanged. She hadn't been here since she was twelve after all.

She froze in mid-step. She wasn't sure anymore. It didn't feel like she hadn't been away for long, and yet at the same time it did. There was only one reality. It was either this one or the other. She'd concluded earlier that the other one had been a very long nightmare, but it suddenly felt so real. A dream should not feel so real, surely not remembered so vividly.

There was no other rational explanation. She was probably just confusing a dream and mistakenly identifying it as actual event. That must be it. Anything else would be completely ridiculous.

Everything was spinning all of a sudden. Every step felt like she was lurching on unstable ground. She felt her limbs grow weak, felt herself falling…

A hand appeared on her arm.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice. She turns around to meet his pale eyes. Hyuuga Neji, familiar character from her dream, together with the frowning mouth, and expressionless mien. They hadn't officially met in this reality.

His aura gave off a surprised recognition, and instantly the air between them turned almost malicious. A clash of character between them that they could not explain occurred instantly. A feeling one gave the other and vice versa, that they would not get along.

Their bodies still, hardly breathing, pale eyes staring boldly, carefully at the dark, equally-unflinching stare.

"Sasuke, aren't you supposed to be grounded?" Hostile gazes broke apart, his grip on her arm loosens then leaves. Sasuke turns to Obito's approaching figure. Kakashi, following half a step behind, met her gaze with his one grey eye, bearing an expression she could not figure out.

"Hello. Who's this, Sasuke, your boyfriend?" The comment immediately earns Obito two pairs of murderous glances, before going back to severely scrutinize each other once more. Whether he ignored the obvious unfriendliness of his young cousin and her companion, or perhaps he did not notice at all, none of the other three cared.

Fearlessly, Obito interrupts the glaring contest for the second time by grabbing Sasuke by the waist and hoisting her over his right shoulder, ignoring the angry protests by her arms and legs. He looks back at Neji.

"Sorry, kid. She's currently under house arrest. If you want to see her you can drop by the Uchiha residences anytime. I warn you though, were not going to give her away easily."

Neji watched them leave until he could no longer see them. In his mind lingered the indelible confrontation between him and Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

The world was dark, warm, and soft, the air at her face humid and cool. The rain poured, lightly tapping the window and it was the first thing Sasuke heard and noticed beside the door sliding open and deep murmuring voices when her mind woke up. Floating thoughts came together in a brilliant moment of consciousness. Her hand twitched and the voices stopped.

"Sasuke?" She wished she couldn't hear him.

"I know you're awake." She wanted to pretend this was all just a strange dream. She wished it had been anything but a situation she couldn't ignore… but it wasn't, no matter how much she wanted it to be. Itachi's voice was still the same in sound, tone, manner.

Slowly and warily, she pulled herself into a sitting position with her body vaguely sore and stiff, the warm blankets falling away. She couldn't help but look toward her door where her brothers took a pause at to wake her from the obviously-long slumber.

The bedside clock read 11:46, which she usually spent on training back at Orochimaru's hideouts- or headquarters, as Kabuto always insisted. Recollections of the musty smell of damp, underground cavern walls, the glowing torches that never offered enough warmth, shrill screams that had taken her a while to get used to that rang through the halls at night, they were all fresh in her mind.

Yet, there was no mark to attest her betrayal to the village.

She unconsciously gripped the area where the mark used to be, feeling the pain yet not aware of her actions. She must have looked angry, perhaps even pained. She did not realize the wound she caused until Sai grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"What are you doing?" He looked like he was angry but at the same time he didn't. She could not read him, only sensed the emotions that slipped out of his usually perfect control. She felt her blood trickle liquid warmth down her back and the side of her breast, seeping to the fabric of her sleeping kimono.

As he walked to their side, Itachi watched her too. Their black gaze were impassive and smoldering and Sasuke never lifted her eyes to meet theirs. She wasn't ashamed, she was not afraid. She just didn't want to look at them.

Sai loosened his grip and let out a breath of what could've been annoyance, but she couldn't be sure. She wouldn't talk, he knew that much. Itachi already exited to fetch a first aid kit.

Sasuke remained as she was on her bed, never shifting as her brothers aided the bloody crescent marks on her shoulder. She never spoke as Itachi led her down the stairs to the dining room where she nibbled on her lunch. Both brothers disappeared quickly after hastily eating and their mother was nowhere to be seen. Their father she'd never caught a glimpse of ever since the argument.

Yesterday had been an eventful day: sightseeing, a face-off with Neji, and a scolding from her loudmouth cousin Obito as he brought her home on his shoulder. It did not get better once they arrived.

Itachi, who had arrived earlier than expected, and Sai, who had been looking for her, waited for her arrival. Their expressions were completely closed off. She realized they were angry. After that was a two-hour lecture about manners, obedience, and responsibilities by the three older Uchihas, while Kakashi silently witnessed everything in the corner, concealing his interest with Icha Icha Paradise Volume 17.

Nearing the end of their sermon she had been presented with a large wicker basket full of ripe, juicy tomatoes, expecting her to run and hug them cheerfully like a happily bribed child, which of course, did not happen. She did accept the offering, although the mood between them definitely did not become any better.

Sighing tiredly, Sasuke left for her room to change, intending train for the rest of day.

* * *

Whenever I write a fem Sasuke fic I always think about confrontations with Neji, love scenes with Neji, etc. It is almost always Neji with Sasuke in my mind. I guess my favorite fem Sasuke pairing is with Neji.

This is looking like a NejiXSasuke to me. But what about Naruto and the others? They should have a chance! We'll see.

In a little over a week, I will start my first day as a third year university student. It means less updates. Sorry.


End file.
